


Last Moments

by liepard442



Category: Kagerou Project
Genre: Gen, Kuroha kills Hibiya, Though it is kind of a practice so I can start trying to write more of this kind of thing, that's basically it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-13 23:20:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7142318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liepard442/pseuds/liepard442
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hibiya Amamiya is forced to witness the deaths of everyone around him, the smell and sight of all the blood making him sick to his stomach. How could the man that Hiyori liked so much do something like this? Or, maybe... This wasn't really him, was it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Moments

“Chin up, kid. It’ll be over soon enough.” The tone of voice that he used was sickening. It sounded absolutely  _ nothing  _ like the Konoha that Hibiya Amamiya had grown so familiar with during his stay in the city. Then again, from what had happened… This really wasn’t him, was it?  _ This wasn’t the person that Hibiya had forced himself to hate so much.  _ This wasn’t the person that Hiyori had, so clearly, fallen for-- … This wasn’t the person that, deep down, Hibiya  _ knew  _ he didn’t really hate. 

This was someone else  _ entirely.  _ And the entire situation continued to make him sick to his stomach. The things that had already happened were like nothing that he had ever seen before-- Then again, thinking back on it… Not even that was true anymore. He had seen this before. And  _ so much worse.  _ He had seen the girl that he had fallen in love with die over and over again, with him unable to do a thing--

He had felt the excruciating pain of being hit by a truck. He had seen all of this before, even if it weren’t the exact same situations that he had seen with  _ her.  _ The person who was so  _ precious  _ to him-- And, as brave as he wanted to be. As much as he wanted to do  _ something  _ to stop this… There was absolutely nothing that he could think to do. He didn’t stand a chance  _ against  _ this monster-- … And he couldn’t force himself to do anything, anyways. 

All he could do was cry and beg. Just like everyone else. The smell of blood was still thick in the air. And, while he couldn’t turn his head due to the grip that this monster had on him… He could still  _ feel  _ the cold, dead eyes of those who had dealt with this monster before him staring into him from behind. Even now, he could still hear the screams of that  _ stupid  _ Oba-san as she was literally thrown against the wall. The sound of bones snapping as this monster  _ pounced  _ onto her as she lay sprawled on the floor-- And the sight and smell of her blood as his fist plunged into her stomach… The last sound she was able to make being a gurgled cry as she bled out-- Possible drowning in her own blood. That was how that sort of thing worked, right? 

Even if he had seen something similar hundreds, if not  _ thousands  _ of times before… He still couldn’t bare the thought of all of it. The sight, the sounds, and the smell still made him sick to his stomach-- However, there was one thing that finally distracted more from the scene around him. The sight and smell of blood--

And that was a sharp pain in his neck as felt his head jerked so he was looking  _ directly  _ at that bastard monster. His brown eyes meeting with those sharp,  _ menacing  _ yellow eyes that belonged to him. That belonged to  _ it.  _

“Though I guess you’ve been trying to ignore me, hmm?~” it asked. Its voice  _ oddly  _ sing-song as he spoke to the young boy. Making a ‘tsk’ sound, the snake released the grip of one of his hands to shake a finger in Hibiya’s face. “Now, we can’t have that,  _ can we?”  _ As it spoke, a maniacal grin formed on its face. 

The very sight sent a shiver down Hibiya’s spine. It made his stomach flip and turn even more than it had been. This wasn’t right. This wasn’t how  _ Konoha  _ was supposed to act-- And, yet? He couldn’t force himself to open his mouth and retaliate. Any remarks he could have were lost to him-- 

And his silence only caused that  _ monster  _ to laugh. 

“Ah, so you won’t say anything to me?” As he spoke, Hibiya noticed that mischievous glint in his eye. “That doesn’t matter, though.” Without a second thought, Hibiya felt its grip loosen, until it was no longer existent. A few seconds later, he felt his body hit the floor-- And he felt the blood that covered it begin to seep into his clothing. The smell was starting to become even more overwhelming-- 

“After all, you’ll be joining  _ her  _ again, soon. The you care  _ so much  _ about. Does that thought just make you so  _ happy,  _ Focusing?” As Hibiya’s eyes went wide, the only thing he could hear was a snicker. “Ah! Wonderful! I see  _ that’s  _ gotten your attention!” As it spoke, Hibiya could hear that it’s voice was getting closer to him. 

As he glanced up, he saw that it had crouched down to his level. One hand was placed comfortably on the floor-- … Comfortably in a pool of blood. The one it had come from- The member of the Dan that it belonged to didn’t matter anymore. At this point, it was certain that they had all mixed together-- The thought causing his stomach to do flips once again. His body was trembling even more, now. And he felt his eyes grow hot and red with tears again, too-- There was no way that he could ‘brave’ in a situation like this-

“And it’s not every timeline that I get to hear  _ your  _ agonizing cries a screams!” it exclaimed, almost out of the blue. Not even a moment later, Hibiya choked out a cry as he felt a hand begin to wrap  _ tightly  _ around his neck. “Though the question is, how shall I do it this time?” It tightened its grip on Hibiya’s throat as it stood straight, using its free hand to push it up from the crouching position it had just been in. As its grip tightened, Hibiya was finding it harder and harder to breathe. 

It had only been a few moments, and he was already gasping for air. His heart was racing even more than it had been a few moments ago--  _ This couldn’t be the end. Please don’t let this be the end--  _ The next thing that Hibiya Amamiya felt was his frail, twelve year old body being  _ thrown  _ to the floor-- Landing on his side, he didn’t have much time to react before he felt a powerful kick that served to roll him onto his back-- His hair and the back of his clothes were already soaked with blood at this point. 

And, while still recovering from the shock of being thrown to the floor, as well as the sharp kick, Hibiya was unable to fight back as the  _ monster  _ pinned both of his arms to the floor. Feeling the sticky liquid on the back of his hands was, once again, enough to make him want to throw up-- As well as the smell, with how close he was to all of it, once again. Once again making contact with this disturbing yellow eyes… Hibiya regretted his choice to leave them open quite instantly. Squeezing his eyes shut, he could still feel his heart pounding in his chest. With what little fight he managed to gather at this point, he tried his best to wiggle free from its grip-- But he was held firmly in place. 

“Tsk, tsk, tsk. I told you earlier, Focusing!  _ Chin up!  _ It’ll all be over soon!” Its voice sounded so  _ sickeningly cheery  _ as it repeated its words from earlier. “... As a matter of fact…” Hibiya was glad he had chosen to close his eyes. He didn’t want to see that sickening smirk on its face as it forced his arms above his head. Now holding both of his arms in place with one hand, he felt a finger beneath his chin… Forcing it upwards. 

Once again, Hibiya tried to fight back. Do anything to resist what this monster was going to do-- But, once again, its brute force and strength was too much for Hibiya to fight back against. As tough as he wanted to seem… He was just a little kid. And he was absolutely  _ nothing  _ when compared to this monster. 

With his neck now exposed, Hibiya could feel its grip shifting. With one hand it was now pinning both of his arms to the floor… As well as holding his head in place by his hair. If he tried to move his head back into the position it had been in earlier, in an attempt to keep his neck from being exposed to whatever it wanted to do… He would definitely feel the pain of  _ several  _ strands of hair being ripped out-  _ If he even got that far.  _ He was certain that, if he tried to move, it would just  _ snap his neck  _ in an instant and move on to whoever was left. 

… Was there even anyone left aside from him? Faintly, from the other side of the room, he could still hear sobbing-- The only sign that, at this point, he wasn’t the only one still alive. Then again, that title wouldn’t last him very long as he felt the  _ monster’s  _ free hand  _ grab  _ at his throat. Letting out a cry as its fingers dug into the fragile flesh, Hibiya  _ screamed  _ as he felt it being ripped away. 

A sharp, hot pain could be felt in his throat as the skin was ripped away- No. As  _ more  _ than skin was ripped away. Along with the sharp, hot pain.. He also felt something else. A warm, metallic liquid bubbling into his mouth. He could feel it on his tongue- The taste of blood. The snake did not release its grip as Hibiya squirmed, coughing and sputtering. Finally opening his eyes, unable to keep them closed, the last thing that he saw was that dark figure looming over him. Its clothes stained with the blood that he had been coughing up as he felt his lungs begin to  _ burn  _ as they, inevitably, filled up with blood. 

His head began to feel foggy, and his vision began to blur-- And, while he couldn’t quite comprehend what he heard as he lost consciousness… The last thing he saw was that monster smiling down at him… And the pathetic, high pitched scream of a girl who had lost all hope as she watched her friends die, one by one, before her eyes. 

**Author's Note:**

> Just a note that this is, in fact, my first time trying to write something like this! Wanted to get some practice in so I can, hopefully, add more of this kind of thing to the Kuroha tag ;w;


End file.
